1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for remote dynamic network configuration, and more particularly to a system and a method that utilize a MAC address of an agent terminal to request a corresponding IP from a managing server and to finalize the remote network configuration of the agent terminal.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a remote network management environment of TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) base, as shown in FIG. 1 substantially, includes basic elements such as plural remote terminals 10, internet 20, plural managing server 30 and plural agent terminals 40. Each of the managing server 30 is capable of connecting with the agent terminals 40 thorough the intranet architecture, while every remote terminal 10 connects to every managing server 30 through the internet 20. To manage from remote internet, the remote terminal 10 can be used to choose certain managing server 30 via the internet 20 to execute necessary control procedures on the certain agent terminal 40 linked with the certain managing server 30. Also, the managing server 30 itself can be used to control directly linked agent terminals 40.
To accomplish remote network management based on TCP/IP, SMDC (Server Management Daughter Card) 43 is used on the agent terminals 40 to communicate with the managing server, 30 and execute commands from the remote terminals 10 or the managing server 30. However, the management architecture has a premise that the remote terminals 10 and the managing server 30 need to communicate with the agent terminal 40 through IP (Internet Protocol); more precisely, to communicate with the SMDC 43 on each of the agent terminals 40. Therefore, how to configure related network configuration for the SMDC 43 on the agent terminal 40 becomes a significant issue.
In the prior art, all the agent terminals 40 must be actuated first to allow a user to configure network configuration for the SMDC 43 one by one. Besides, operating system has to be installed in all of the agent terminal 40 first and then a certain application program is available for network configuration of the SMDC 43. Accordingly, the user can not communicate with the SMDC 43 from the managing server 30 without long configuration procedures on all of the agent terminals 40. Wrong network configuration could be generated due to artificial processes.